


A Healing Touch

by rinappe



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Nosaka is great wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinappe/pseuds/rinappe
Summary: Kirina cosplaying on the nurse didn’t only help them in the FFI, but also helped himself land a boyfriend.
Relationships: Hiura Kirina/Okuno Hosomichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Healing Touch

Okuno Hosomichi had always piqued Hiura Kirina’s attention. His navy blue ponytail with white streaks, his blank eyes that seemed to hold the night sky, and his fragile, pale arms that needed special care. He had wanted to approach him after the Football Frontier but the FFI had whisked him off before he could.

Love at first sight might be an exaggeration. After all, Outei Tsukinomiya were one of the roughest teams and an enemy once. However, Okuno’s gentle demeanor and soothing presence easily got rid of those negative thoughts, Kirina’s yearning to meet him ever growing.

Then it happened, after they had infiltrated the hospital to meet the captain of the French team, opportunity came knocking on his door, or rather Nosaka Yuuma did.

“Hiura-kun, thank you for following along with plan B earlier, and eagerly too,” Nosaka thanked the blue-haired boy.

“Oh, it was nothing! I’m glad it succeeded!” Kirina could only smile in reply. Though crossdressing to be a nurse may have been an absurd thought to some, it wasn’t as bad as one would think. “What brings you here, Nosaka-san? Surely, you wouldn’t come over just to say that?”

Nosaka chuckled, typed onto his phone and a notification pinged on Kirina’s. Opening his LINE, he had received a new contact which read ‘Okuno Hosomichi.’ “As expected of Hiura-kun, you are a sharp one.”

Pink tinted Kirina’s face, as he almost dropped his phone from the shock. Incoherent stutters and frantic head shaking were his only actions as Nosaka entertained himself with his reactions. “N-Nosaka-san, what does this mean?”

“I saw how you looked at our Okuno-kun after our match. So here’s a present for going along with the plan~” he smirked, and left the room without any more words. Stunned, Kirina could only stare at his screen, and Okuno’s profile picture of Mount Fuji. 

* * *

While it took a lot of convincing words, stickers and time, the day finally came that Kirina would meet Okuno for a date since Nosaka had shared Okuno’s contact with him. Not that Kirina had mentioned that it was a date, he did not want to scare Okuno off on their first meeting.

“Over here!” Kirina called out to the navy haired boy, waving his arms as Okuno made his way towards him. The pale boy made swift moments, avoiding the crowds ever so easily and discreetly. “Thank you for inviting me out, Hiura-san,” he bowed in greeting and Kirina immediately told him to get up. “You can drop the honorifics, we’re friends, aren’t we Okuno?” He smiled. “You look great!”

Okuno was wearing a thin grey long-sleeved shirt with a kanji character on it, and some white shorts. Simple but stunning. Okuno blushed a bit at the compliment, not used to receiving. “Your style is quite nice too.”

Kirina, instead of wearing his usual striped hoodie, opted to wear a t-shirt of the same pattern and a denim jacket to fancy himself up a little. He was proud of it and happy that Okuno thought it looked good as well. Smiling brightly, Kirina grabbed the other’s hand, leading him to their first destination. 

* * *

“So this is what tapioca is like...” Okuno mumbled in amazement, chewing away at the little black pearls. “You got the Matcha Bubble Tea, right? Let me try!” Kirina asked, offering his Milk Bubble Tea as a trade.

They were now walking down the streets, their drinks in hand and the main purpose of their meetup achieved. Kirina had tried hard to find a reason to meet up. So when he discovered that neither of them had tried tapioca before, he had to take the chance. However, now that they had accomplished that, he didn’t want their ‘date’ to end.

“A-Ah! It would be a waste to have come all the way to the city just to drink tapioca, so let’s check out what else the city has!” Kirina stuttered, frantically looking around the street for a place to hang out. If possible, he really wanted to have at least one date-like experience with Okuno before the day ended and of course, him enjoying it. The nearby Game Center caught his eye, and an idea lit up in his head.

Without any other words, he grabbed Okuno’s hand once again and lead him to the Game Center. Since it was a weekend, it was bustling with life, various sounds resounding in the building and colorful lights from different machines. Seeing the photo booth, he lit up.

“Okuno! Do you want to go to the photo booth? It’ll be fun and we can keep the pictures as memories—“ he turned to his companion and stopped in his tracks. As if he wasn’t pale enough, Okuno’s face was drained of color, his legs shaking and eyes terrified. He tried to speak but his mouth refused to move and he was losing his breath as seconds passed.

Without a second thought, Kirina threw his jacket over Okuno’s head and ushered him swiftly out of the Game Center. He went to the nearest and quietest park, and sat Okuno down on a bench. As he gently pat his back, Okuno slowly gained his breath, color returned to his face and the shivers stopped.

“Drink,” Kirina murmured, giving him a water bottle and Okuno did as told. “I-I’m sorry,” Okuno stuttered, still recovering from his panic attack. “I just do r-really badly with crowded and loud places... They’re very o-overwhelming for me so I don’t go out as o-often...”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! You didn’t have to come if that was the case!” Kirina exclaimed, and buried his face in his hands. “Ugh, I shouldn’t have made you go out.”

“I mean,” Okuno gently opened Kirina’s hands and wore the smile Kirina had fallen for. “I had you with me, Hiura-san. Of course I would go with you.” Kirina flushed a deep red, and all the love-filled words he wanted to spoil Okuno with ran through his mind. Before accidentally blurting one of those words out, he managed to say, ”I’ll let you choose our next date.”

“Is this a date?” Okuno asked curiously. Kirina wanted to scream, he’d forgotten he never mentioned this to him. This meetup was only a date in his mind, after all. He couldn’t lie to Okuno though, so he just gave an embarrassed nod. “I see, a date huh...” he muttered and chuckled. “You’d go on a second date with me, Hiura-san? I wouldn’t be a bother?”

Now it was Kirina’s turn to be confused. “Any time spent with you would never be a bother to me,” he stated. “After all, I like you.” He grinned brightly, as if he’d been released from some kind of weight.

It took a few seconds before the both of them could process what had just happened. They blushed simultaneously, unsure of what to say anymore. “Wait, I mean, yes, I like you, but I don’t want to freak you, I mean—“ Random words just spilled out of Kirina’s mouth, trying to salvage his composure, if any, but to no avail. “You know what I’ll just get a drink—“

Okuno tugged at Kirina’s shirt before he could leave and mumbled something. “Ah, I’m really sorry—“

“I-I like you too, H-Hiura-san!” Okuno’s voice was a lot stronger and his grip on Kirina’s shirt tightened. “You’re very kind and considerate, and I really admire your outgoing personality. Chatting with you on LINE these past months really opened up a bigger world for me and I would never have considered going to the city without your influence! Since I’m a quiet and reserved person, I don’t show affection as well as you would. But believe me when I say that I really like you!”

This was the most Okuno had spoken the whole day and to think it was about all the things he liked about Kirina. Kirina was flying above the clouds with every word the other said, it almost felt like a dream to him.

“Really? You like me?”

Okuno nodded shyly and bowed deeply. “As much as you like me. So please look after me.”

Kirina could no longer hold back and enveloped him in a warm hug. “Thank you,” he could only whisper, hugging tighter. “Thank you so much.” Tears welled up in his eyes as his emotions overflowed, but he couldn’t care any less. They were the happy tears that he’d been waiting for so long.

Though a bit confused, Okuno just hugged back, wearing a warm smile on his face.

“Wait, so does that mean we’re dating now?” Kirino asked with genuine curiosity. Okuno heated up immediately, embarrassed to say his next words. “O-Of course, we are! Isn’t it that obvious, Hiura-san?”

“Call me Kirina now! Okay, Hosomichi?”

“Nope, Hi - U - Ra - san!”

And to think, this was all thanks to Kirina’s nurse cosplay.


End file.
